The present invention relates to a device to control illumination patterns emitted from a light source, and more particularly, to a controller device and a method wherein a user may visually see a light illumination pattern selected with the controller on the controller device.
Two lighting systems today that are capable of illuminating a plurality of colors or patterns of light colors are light emitting diode (xe2x80x9cLEDxe2x80x9d) light systems and fiber optic light systems. These light systems have been used for architectural lighting, such as interior and exterior lighting of residential homes, office complexes and/or other buildings, landscaping, such as illuminating sidewalks, pools of water, waterfalls, or any other area that needs to be illuminated, including underwater applications such as in swimming pools and spas. In each of these applications, some form of a controller device, or controller, is used to dictate whether the lights are on or off, as well as to select a color or pattern of colors. Typically, these controllers are placed at a location situated near the lights where a user is able to visually witness the choice of color(s) selected. For example, a pool light controller is typically placed near the pool so that the user can view the effect of the light color selected as the user activates the light choices with the controller. Additionally, the majority of controllers are pre-programmed wherein the user is only able to select certain patterns of colors to illuminate. Such controllers are usually located where the user can visually see the illuminated lights. Thus, locating the controller where the user cannot visually see the illuminated lights to determine if the color or pattern of colors selected is desirable is not currently a viable option when considering where to locate the controller.
The present invention is directed to a controller device and a method that provides a visual indicator to a user wherein a user needs only to see the controller to determine a color or color pattern that has been selected. In one preferred embodiment a light controller device is provided that comprises a plurality of switches wherein each switch is operable to select a light color and/or a pattern of light colors. A plurality of lights to illuminate a light color and/or a pattern of light colors based on which switch is selected is also included. The invention also has a viewer window where a plurality of lights illuminates through the viewer window when the switch is selected. The device also has a structure to hold the plurality of switches, plurality of lights, and viewer window.
The present invention also discloses another preferred embodiment comprising a light operable to produce a plurality of single light colors and/or a pattern of light colors. A power source is connected to the light. A controller is connected to the light and is operable to control when the plurality of single light colors and/or the pattern of light colors are illuminated. The controller further comprises a second light source, selection buttons, and a viewer window wherein the second light source illuminates through the viewer window dependent on the plurality of single light colors and/or the pattern of light colors selected using the selection buttons.
In another preferred embodiment a method of allowing a user to view an illumination pattern of lights selected is provided. The method comprises providing a controller device comprising a view window to select a light illumination pattern, and providing a primary light system controlled by the controller. The light pattern is selected with a selection button on the controller. A light source operable to illuminate through the view, or viewer, window is also provided. The light pattern selected is viewed through the view window connected to the controller. After an acceptable light pattern is viewed, the primary light system is activated, or set to continue, to illuminate the light pattern based on the acceptable light pattern selected.